Holding Onto Heaven
by chocolatecheesecakes
Summary: The course of true love never did run smooth. Unconditionally spinoff based on ideas I scrapped. Dedicated to bellatrixD.


**This is an Unconditionally spinoff dedicated to bellatrixD - as she gave me the idea unknowingly.**

**Basically, what if Selene had never got out of marrying Theodore Nott? What would Fred do? These are all ideas I scrapped for the main story, but you may see some more overtime.**

**THIS IS NOT CANON! Okay? Now enjoy your depressing feels...**

**Apologies in advance for typos as I am writing this at two ****in the morning on my new iPod touch.**

* * *

><p><span>Fred<span>

Everything was so... Alien.

I was definitely out of my league, I didn't even know if I would be making it out of here okay. But someone pregssed a red-hot brand to my arm and I bit my tongue harshly to stop myself crying out in pain.

When my tears had dispersed, and I looked up into the eyes of my new Lord (he made me sick), I knew that everything would be okay.

Because I looked into her eyes.

That night was a blur, a flurry of tangled limbs and moans and whispers of love long into the night. I hadn't seen her for a year, and she was even more beautiful than he remembered.

All blue eyes and brown hair, lips alight with the promise that everything might be okay.

I didn't care that the girl in my arms was branded like me, with a wedding ring on her left hand that wasn't mine.

"Fred..." She murmured, and I pulled her to me before she could try and say a word against what I had done for her.

"Sssh, love." I whispered. "I'm here now."

"But Nott-" I felt a flash of anger as she said her husband's name, even though her tone spoke of anything but love. "Fred, I'm a married woman. I have to stay low."

I traced the outline of a familiarly-shaped scar on her stomach, and nodded reluctantly. "No one has to know." I insisted.

"They torture you Fred." Selene said flatly. "Please-"

"I'm willing to take that chance." I murmured, pressing my lips to hers. "We're one fucked-up pair love."

"The fallen Weasley, and Theodore Nott's wife." Selene laughed without humour, and nodded against my bare shoulder.

"The world will tremble."

* * *

><p><span>Selene<span>

"Hmm." Voldemort's mouth quirked in a way that was less-than-amused. "Severus, what do you have for us on this... Occasion."

Severus Snape looked up and nodded. "The Order have transferred Harry Potter safely." He said calmly. Several of the Death Eaters hissed, and Voldemort's expression twitched irritably. "With two casualties."

I looked up. No... If anyone was hurt, not Fred. He was with the Order this night. They didn't know he was a Death Eater at all.

So they would hurt him, just like they would Mr Weasley, Harry or Kingsley.

I slapped my hand against the table to stop it shaking, and ignored the glares. I tried to act like Bellatrix to everyone else, a façade that served me well.

"Do you have anything to add, Mrs Nott?" Voldemort asked, his eyes locking onto mine. I shut my mind (full of pictures of Fred glancing at me across the crowded hall of Malfoy Manor, Fred rolling his eyes at Voldemort as he 'wittered on', Fred...) against him, and shook my head.

"I beg your pardon my Lord." I said, my head high.

I did not pay any attention to the rest of the conversation, my mind was too concerned with my friends - the ones I admittedly had not seen for years but still missed.

Snape was looking at me. I was sure of it. After all, I was sure that the Gryffindors still spoke of me from time to time. And my brother was still at school too.

When I looked up, Snape nodded at me once.

* * *

><p>He climbed in through the window that night. I thanked the world that Nott despised me from the moment he realised my heart would always belong to someone else, and raced over to him, my bare feet making no noise.<p>

"Thank god." I murmured, throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him with all the force I possessed.

Fred stumbled backwards into the wall, but he soon regained his balance and responded with an almost feral hunger, quickly flipping me around and pressing me to the wall as my legs wrapped around his waist-

"Ahem."

My eyes snapped open, and I flew backwards, face flushing up as I noticed the man in the doorway.

Fred looked panicked for a split-second, before recognising the man as one who would not tell a soul.

"I think it would be good if you left, Nr Weasley." Snape said silkily, waiting until Fred had stepped to one side, moving to leave the room, to continue.

"Please." I found myself saying, a pleading note in my voice that wasn't usually there anymore. Fred looked up suddenly, just about to leave, and stared at me like he had seen a ghost.

I gave him the merest shake of the head.

"Silence, you stupid girl." It was easy enough to remember him saying that to me at school that his snap made me nostalgic for my...

My old life...

But Snape soon continued, and any warm feelings I had for him completely evaporated.

"Do you know how dangerous it is?" Snape hissed, one hand on my shoulder. "You are, like it or not, married Selene, and Theodore is such a man that would kill you if he found out."

My old self would have nodded, tried to reason quietly, but I had been broken for years. Anger boiled up inside me, and I gritted my teeth.

"Severus." We had been on a first-name basis since he had been assigned to teach me what I should be taught in my last year at Hogwarts.

However, due to my father's paranoia and worries, I wouldn't be going to even see Hogwarts again.

"I love her." I looked up, and met Fred's chocolate brown eyes with my own. He shut the door behind himself, and looked at Snape with a confidence that scared me.

"I love him." I replied, steeling my courage and swallowing my anger.

"So be it." Snape said, voice emotionless. He hesitated for a moment longer, but decided against what he had been about to say and swept out of the room.

* * *

><p><span>Fred<span>

"Any luck?" George asked, wiping sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand and looking down at the book he had in his hands.

'Any luck' was the mantra that had been veined through George, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Lee and I for the last three years.

I had been a compulsive liar for two of those three years. 'Any luck' referred to Selene, and I had seen her last night.

"No." I said stonily, closing my eyes to the temptation to tell George the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

"Mate." George sighed, sticking his ewand in his hole and looking at me more seriously than he ever had. "I miss her too, but you can't rely on her getting home."

I nodded, perhaps a little too flippantly, and returned my gaze to the book I was reading.

George muttered something rude under his breath but continued reading.

* * *

><p>I didn't have to sneak in today, as I was actually scheduled to visit Malfoy Manor for once.<p>

"Ah, Frederick." A slimy voice said, and I consciously gripped my wand that little bit harder in my pocket. "How are the Order?"

"Shit!" I said cheerily, waving at Alecto Carrow (bitch) as I passed, and grinned as she scowled at me. "Completely unprepared, the usual crap really."

Nott nodded. "Oh, did you know?" He asked me, in that smarmy way that set my teeth on edge. "We caught Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and your brother yesterday?"

"Yup." I allowed myself a tiny smile. "They escaped, didn't they?"

"Fucking House Elf. Luckily Bella got him nice and good." Nott scowled.

"Hmm." I muttered, sweeping the room for Selene, who was talking to her brother.

She looked up after a few moments of me regarding her, and smiled. I grinned back, regardless of who may be be watching. It seemed like, in these moments, that the last years were erased.

"I'd advise you to stop looking at my wife." Nott said darkly, and I looked up in complete surprise, unaware that he had been watching me.

"Theodore, any feelings I held for your wife are long since gone, I assure you."

As he walked away, I shook my head and smirked. So clueless to something that was happening right beneath his nose...

Then the Dark Mark on my forearm twinged, calling me to my 'Lord'. I did as I was told, but my mind wanted me back with my twin.

I caught Selene's eye on the way in, and forced myself to wink at her.

* * *

><p><span>Selene<span>

"Fred..." I murmured to myself, as I sat in the drawing room of the Manor.

Mother came and sat down beside me, a smile sickly alive with happiness plastered to her face like the thick, thick makeup she always wore. "I'm so pleased for you darling." She said, pressing her lips to my temple briefly.

"Well done Selene." Father smiled benignly, and patted my shoulder absently. "You have made us proud."

My husband was the happiest of all. His rat-like face was twisted into grins and chuckles of all shapes and sizes, he kissed me many times over the course of the morning, and Nott was now assured that I was carrying his child.

I knew better.

How would Fred react when he found out? He would be pleased, of course, but I was getting increasingly more scared that he was calling a double-bluff of both the Death Eaters and the Order.

I was not allowed to dwell on my options anymore. Bellatrix burst in, eyes alight, and she stalked to the middle of the drawing room with her heels clicking on the wooden floorboards.

"It's tiiiiimmmmeee...!" She drew out, a sharp, rising, manic laugh on her lips.

* * *

><p>I ran.<p>

I had never been free in three years, and, even as I ran through a battlefield, all I could feel is exhilaration.

I must have looked a sight, my hands lifting and gathering clumps of my dress off the rubble as I ran, my heeled boots tripping and stumbling on cobbles and bodies of Death Eaters and my friends-

"STUPEFY!" Someone yelled at me, and I ducked, grabbing my wand out of the slashed pocket in my skirt but not saying anything yet, not fighting.

The hood fell off my face. I tried to slip it back on, but...

"Oh my gosh." The attacker said to me. "I-it's you..."

They stepped out into the light, and my wand clattered to the ground.

"HERMIONE!" I yelled, at the same time as she screamed 'SELENE!'

I ran forward, throwing my arms around the younger girl, feeling a jolt as she responded by sobbing uncontrollably.

"Fred was right..." She kept repeating. "He was right... So right..."

"What do you mean?" I asked, as we pulled away from each other. "Hermione, what...?"

Then a blast shook the ground, throwing Hermione and I to the floor. Hermione didn't explain, she just grabbed my hand, and yanked up my sleeve, to reveal the Mark I had been forced to take.

My breath caught in my throat.

But Hermione didn't say anything. She dropped my hand, and nodded. " Fred told us." She gave me, in the end. "Only he, Dumbledore and Kingsley knew of the task."

"He was double-bluffing?" I asked, my head whirling. "Hermione, where is he? I need to see Fred."

"I don't know, he was by the fourth floor passageway." Hermione babbled. "Selene, we need you to-"

But I was running, so so fast, my feet tripping in cracks and my dress getting caught on stones and metal of all kinds.

I knew people recognised me as I flew by, but no one stopped me from running, all the way up to the fourth floor.

There he was. Waiting outside the passageway, his red hair in his face and his body slumped against the door frame.

"FRED!" I yelled, pausing at the end of the corridor, my heart in my throat.

He looked up after barely a second, and two seconds later I was in his arms, pulling the collar of his work robes down and kissing him.

I pulled away, and looked up at him. Frederick Gideon Weasley. The man I had loved my entire life, and the father of my child.

"I love you." He said, after a split-second's pause.

I opened my mouth, about to tell him the same, but then there were shouts, and Fred raced off, me following not centimetres behind.

Rookwood.

And Percy Weasley.

"Oh, what a surprise!" Rookwood shouted, looking from me to Fred and back again. "You two!"

"Don't you dare say a word about my brother!" Percy screamed, trying to stupefy Rookwood but ultimately being too slow.

"RELASHIO!" I screamed, before Rookwood could fire any more spells, and then it turned into a mess of colour and noise.

I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione emerge from the corner of my eye, and heard the yells of the Imperiused Pius Thicknesse on my other side.

Rookwood was still yelling at us, but it was unclear of what he was actually saying due to the sheer noise and echoing clashing of the fight around us.

But three words were easily distinguishable.

'Weasley'

'Selene'

_'Pregnant'_

Time seemed to slow down. Somewhere, Rookwood was aiming his wand towards the Room of Requirement in front of us all, Percy was duelling Pius, and Hermione was screaming.

But what I was completely aware of was Fred turning to me. "Yours." I choked out, through the dust from the explosions. "I love you."

"I love you too!" He yelled, smiling wider than he ever had done and threading his fingers through mine.

I started to turn, to kill Rookwood once and for all, but then I saw only black.

My ribs splintered inwards, puncturing my lungs and my stomach and finally my heart.

My life didn't flash before my eyes, I died too quickly. The last thing I remembered was a murmur in the dark.

"...Selene, I..."


End file.
